twenty-four-seven
by Artyciel Phanfowlhive
Summary: "Aku lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersamamu walau hanya satu detik, daripada menghabiskan waktu ribuan detik tetapi tidak bersamamu..."
1. Prolog

twenty-four-seven

by Artyciel Phanfowlhive

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Summary; "Aku lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersamamu walau hanya satu detik, daripada menghabiskan waktu ribuan detik tetapi tidak bersamamu..."

Warning; AU, OOC, SasuHina, sedikit NaruSaku, Hinata POV, Normal POV, Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, typo, dlln.

...

Prolog

Kalau kupikir-pikir, ini sudah lebih dari satu koma tujuh dekade sejak aku dilahirkan. Dalam kehidupanku, yang tergambar hanyalah hari-hari monoton tanpa warna. Namun, dalam 24 jam 7 hari mendatang semua gambaran tanpa warna itu akan berakhir. Ya, aku tahu semua itu akan berakhir sesaat setelah Dr. Minato memberitahukannya kepadaku beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ini memang tidak seperti dugaan kita, Hinata." Dr. Minato berkata, ia duduk di seberang meja kaca di depanku. "Dugaan kita seharusnya kau mampu bertahan sampai satu bulan, bukan tujuh hari."

Aku menggeleng pelan, terus terpaku pada kedua tangan yang kukepalkan di pangkuan. Aku berkata dengan nada suara yang nyaris berbisik, "Kurasa kita hanya terlalu berharap, Dokter."

"Tidak—tunggu," kata Dr. Minato dengan memberi jeda sejenak. Sekilas aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah wajahnya dan dapat melihat raut skeptis terlukis di sana. "Barusan kau bersikap seolah-olah pesimis, tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya. Apa ada sesuatu? Yang kaupikirkan?"

Ya. Yang kupikirkan saat ini adalah tentang bagaimana caranya aku menghabiskan waktuku dalam 7 hari ke depan. Aku payah dalam hal membagi waktu, tak pandai bersenang-senang menikmati hidup atau bahkan sekadar berbaur dengan orang-orang dan berusaha memedulikannya.

"Apa kau takut?" tanya Dr. Minato, yang kali ini sedikit khawatir. "Hinata, kurasa sudah saatnya memberitahukan semua ini pada kedua orang tuamu—"

"Percuma, mereka tidak akan peduli," potongku dengan ucapan yang mungkin nyaris tidak lebih dari hembusan napas tercekat. Tapi aku cukup puas karena hal itu mampu membuat Dr. Minato bungkam. Aku melanjutkan, "Bukan soal itu, Dokter."

"Lalu?"

"Aku bingung."

"Bingung?"

Aku menghela napas berat sembari memicingkan mata sejenak sebelum menengadah lagi ke arah wajah Dr. Minato—menatap matanya yang juga balik menatapku. "Aku bingung. Kehidupanku sehari-hari selalu sama saja, monoton, tak berwarna. Kalaupun aku mampu bertahan sampai besok atau satu-dua bulan lagi pun hasilnya akan tetap sama saja; aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Kau pasti punya teman, 'kan?" tanya Dr. Minato lagi.

"Sayangnya tidak." Aku tersenyum muram. "Aku tak pandai bergaul—maksudku bersosialisasi."

"Lalu apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini, di rumah? di sekolah?"

Sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu suka diinterogasi. Tapi berhubung Dr. Minato adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui rahasia hidupku, aku mengurungkan niatku untuk tidak menjawab dan mendesah. Akhirnya aku hanya melepaskan pandangan dari matanya, memerhatikan jas putih yang kini dikenakannya.

"Aku hanya melihat," kataku memulai. "Rutinitas harianku hanyalah memerhatikan rutinitas orang lain yang sepertinya selalu berulang-ulang."

"Sepertinya rutinitasmu tidak terlalu menarik," kata Dr. Minato tertarik. Sudut di kedua matanya menampakkan rasa antusias pada jawabanku. "Lanjutkan," perintahnya.

"Di rumah," lanjutku. "aku selalu mendapati ayah dan ibuku bertengkar. Lalu ada kakakku, yang kian hari kian hancur karena tunangannya meninggal. Di kelas—sekolah, pria berambut raven yang duduk di bangku di belakangku masih menjadi yang terpopuler dan arogan. Pria berambut pirang yang duduk di kursi di depanku sepertinya memiliki rasa humor dan banyak sisi yang baik, lalu gadis berambut merah jambu di samping mejaku selalu memerhatikannya seolah-olah sangat terobsesi. Itu yang kebetulan terlihat di depan mataku setiap hari."

"Yang kebetulan menarik perhatianmu, bukan hanya kebetulan terlihat di depan matamu." Dr. Minato mengoreksi, dan entah mengapa malah membuatku mengangguk. "Itulah kesempatanmu, Hinata. Kau hanya perlu menggoreskan warna pada sisa harimu."

Terperangkap dalam kata-katanya, aku mendongak memerhatikan wajahnya lagi. Kali ini dengan tatapan serius. "Caranya?" kataku penuh harap—berharap mendapatkan solusi yang pas dan sempurna untuk mencerahkan hari-hariku yang tak berwarna.

Dr. Minato menaikkan kedua tangannya ke meja kaca, jari-jarinya saling ia kaitkan. "Kau bisa mendamaikan kedua orang tuamu, mengubah kakakmu menjadi pria yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya, memahami laki-laki berambut raven di kelasmu itu dan buat sifatnya menjadi lebih ramah terhadap orang lain. Atau..."

Aku menyadari kata terakhir yang menggantung dari ucapan Dr. Minato. Aku menyipitkan mata memandangnya, dan mengerutkan kening ketika melihat senyum tipis mengembang dari kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Mungkin kau juga bisa menjadi makcomblang," cetusnya.

"Maaf?" kataku skeptis. Aku dapat merasakan perutku bergejolak, nyaris mual, dan sedikit bercampur rasa geli.

"Makcomblang," tegas Dr. Minato. "Mempersatukan lelaki berambut pirang dan gadis berambut merah jambu itu mungkin hal yang menyenangkan, eh?"

"Makcomblang." Aku tertawa kecil—lupa bahwa seharusnya yang dapat kulakukan adalah merenung sedih setelah mengetahui sisa hariku hanya tinggal 7 hari lagi. "Memang reputasiku sepopuler apa? Di kelas, aku ini hanya gadis lugu yang pendiam, tahu." _Dan melankolis, kritis, juga diplomatis_, tambahku dalam hati.

"Cobalah untuk berbaur," saran Dr. Minato akhirnya. "Ini mungkin kesempatan terakhirmu untuk memahami orang-orang yang sampai saat ini belum sepenuhnya kau pahami."

Aku memberi sedikit jarak pada punggungku dan sandaran kursi, mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. "Walaupun hanya melihat, aku cukup mengerti, Dokter. Mereka kebanyakan terlalu idealis, ambisius, terobsesi, walaupun terkadang ada beberapa yang memiliki sikap simpati dan empati. Mereka aneh."

"Kurasa kau yang aneh," timpal Dr. Minato, yang memerhatikanku dengan saksama seolah-olah tengah menilai seberapa banyak kepribadianku. "Demi Tuhan, kau memiliki kesempatan untuk bertahan hidup. Keluargamu termasuk salah satu konglomerat di kota ini, dan dengan mengorbankan sedikit harta saja kau bisa sembuh—"

"Sudah kubilang mereka tidak mungkin peduli, Dokter." Aku menyela gelisah. "Pada keadaanku yang sehat maupun sakit."

"Kalau begitu tidak dengan keluargamu." Ia berkata dengan ekspresi wajah frustasi, mendecakkan lidah. "Aku cukup kaya untuk membayar biaya operasimu."

"Sayang sekali aku tidak pernah bergantung pada orang lain, dan memang tidak suka."

"Kalau begitu—"

"Dokter," selaku lagi, lengkap dengan ketukan jemari di meja kaca. Kuakui, menyela seseorang berbicara bukanlah gayaku sehari-hari. Tetapi berdebat dengan Dr. Minato bukanlah solusi yang bagus, aku tidak ingin perdebatan ini terus berlanjut hingga mengarah pada konfrontasi. "Kurasa aku ke sini hanya untuk mengetahui sejauh mana perkembangan hipokalemiaku, bukan mendebat tentang seberapa kaya kau ataupun keluargaku mampu membayar semua biaya administrasi rumah sakit."

"Aku mengerti." Kata-katanya terdengar pasrah. "Maafkan aku telah berusaha ikut campur masalah pribadimu. Aku hanya mencoba membantu."

Aku menggeleng singkat. "Tidak, kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Tapi... mungkin aku akan menimbang kembali solusi darimu."

"Ya, coba kaupikirkan dulu." senyuman cerah merekah di wajahnya. "Lebih baik mencoba daripada tersia-sia sama sekali."

Coba kupikirkan dulu; Memang dua hal seperti menjadi makcomblang dan meruntuhkan keterpurukan yang melanda diri kakakku masih bisa ditolerir sebagai masalah yang masih ada kemungkinan bisa diatasi. Laki-laki berambut pirang di kelasku itu tipe orang yang ceria, mudah didekati. Dan wanita berambut merah jambu itu walaupun sangat mudah bergaul, ia tidak memilih-milih dalam berteman, mudah dibujuk. Kurasa, mereka berdua akan menjadi pasangan yang akan menyebarkan keriangan jika kupersatukan. Lalu kakakku, yang dulunya adalah tipe penyayang walaupun mudah terlarut dalam kesedihan, ia sesungguhnya pria yang tegar. Dua hal yang tersisa adalah masalah rumitnya; Pertama, ayah dan ibuku akan sulit dipersatukan karena sepertinya rasa cinta telah memudar dari raga mereka, cinta mereka menguap bagaikan air yang dipanaskan oleh api kecemburuan. Dan laki-laki berambut raven di kelasku, mata onyxnya tidak pernah terlihat bersahabat, tatapannya selalu menampakkan kilat permusuhan terhadap semua orang—termasuk pada lusinan wanita yang tergila-gila pada ketampanannya. Akan sulit mendekati, memahami, dan mengubah arogansinya.

Akhirnya aku menghela napas, berusaha tidak mengerang memikirkan segala skenario yang mungkin akan timbul dari solusi Dr. Minato. "Sudah kuputuskan," kataku memulai kembali pembicaraan.

"Ya?" ucap Dr. Minato seketika. Rasa antusias kembali menjalari tubuhnya.

"Aku akan mencobanya."

"Syukurlah," katanya lega. Ia tersenyum lalu membuka mulut, "Itu jauh lebih baik. Dan jangan lupa hubungi aku jika kau telah cukup menikmati hari-harimu."

"Tenang saja, Dokter." Aku beringsut dari kursi, berdiri sejenak. "Aku akan meneleponmu jika sudah merasa mendekati masa sekarat."

"Oh, ya ampun," Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, mengerang frustasi, lalu terkekeh. "Sepertinya kau telah mahir membuat lelucon. Tapi itu juga baik, daripada hanya menjadi gadis lugu pendiam."

Aku tidak langsung membalasnya, hanya meraih secarik kertas dari meja kaca dan menenggelamkannya ke saku baju seragam sekolahku. "Sebenarnya, menjadi gadis lugu pendiam itu hanya kedok." Aku tersenyum, berusaha memunculkan gigi-geligiku yang berwarna putih. "Kedok atas ketidaktertarikanku terhadap orang-orang. Tapi, dalam 24 jam 7 hari, aku akan membuka topeng suram di wajahku ini."

Ketika Dr. Minato membuka mulut, aku menggeleng mengisyaratkan agar ia tidak perlu repot-repot berbicara membalasku. Karena aku segera berbalik, dan berjalan perlahan menuju pintu ganda putih, meninggalkannya. Ketika telah berhasil meraih kenop dan memutarnya, aku menoleh sejenak ke arah wajahnya yang terdiam.

"Aku akan berusaha demi kematian yang tenang," kataku lirih. "Aku bersumpah."

...

AN; maaf kalau aneh, OOC, dan baru prolog. Rencananya chapter 1 bakal ane update secepat mungkin. RnR?


	2. Konfrontasi

twenty-four-seven

by Artyciel Phanfowlhive

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Summary; "Aku lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersamamu walau hanya satu detik, daripada menghabiskan waktu ribuan detik tetapi tidak bersamamu..."

Warning; AU, OOC, SasuHina, sedikit NaruSaku, Hinata POV, Normal POV, Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, typo, dlln.

...

**Bab 1: Konfrontasi**

Neji Hyuuga tidak akan pernah merasa bahagia ketika berada di rumah. Hanya kepulan asap rokok, tegukan minuman keras, dan kesendirian di dalam kamar yang dapat meredakan ketidakbahagiaannya.

Ia lebih senang mengunci diri di dalam kamar ketimbang melerai pertengkaran di antara kedua orang tuanya. Tetapi ia tahu masalahnya, tentu saja. Ayahnya berselingkuh, dan ibunya selalu berusaha untuk membuat kegaduhan di dalam rumah.

Terdengar suara pecahan sebuah benda dari arah luar kamarnya, seperti suara guci. Yah, ia ingat. Guci antik dari Tunisia, pemberian kakeknya yang telah meninggal dan dipajang di ruang tamu, yang sepertinya telah dipecahkan salah seorang dari kedua orang tuanya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara makian ibunya, lalu suara bentakan keras ayahnya. Neji berdecak.

"Sial!" rutuknya, bukan karena mengetahui kedua orang tuanya bertengkar lagi, tetapi mengetahui puntung rokok yang dikepit di kedua jarinya telah menyusut dan botol miras di genggaman tangannya telah kosong.

Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dari kasur, menjejalkan puntung rokok ke asbak yang tergeletak di atas meja lampu, lalu berjalan menuju lemari bercermin yang berada di sisi kanan samping tempat tidurnya. Ia memerhatikan sejenak pantulan dirinya di cermin, dan wajah tampannya sedikit ternoda oleh bibir kelamnya. Efek karena sering mengisap rokok, bibir merahnya jadi sedikit menghitam.

Neji meraih dompet dan kunci mobil dari atas meja, memasukkannya ke saku celana dan segera melesat menghampiri pintu kamar. Ia tak terkejut ketika membuka pintu dan mendapati kedua orang tuanya masih bertengkar, ia hanya menguap sambil berjalan santai menuju pintu utama.

Ibunya menyadari ia membuka pintu. "Neji sayang, mau ke mana kau malam-malam begini?"

'Neji sayang'. Neji nyaris tersenyum geli mendengar panggilan dengan tambahan kata 'sayang' dari mulut ibunya. Mengetahui ibunya selalu memanggilnya dengan menambahkan kata itu saat keluarganya masih harmonis. Dan lucunya sekarang ibunya masih sempat-sempatnya memanggilnya sayang, setelah semua kekecewaan terhadap keluarganya yang sebentar lagi bakal porak-poranda.

"Mau ke minimarket," kata Neji, acuh tak acuh. "Beli rokok."

"Rokok?" sambar ayahnya dengan mata mendelik, tidak memercayai anak bujangnya yang masih berstatus sebagai pelajar SMA akan berkata seperti itu. Ayahnya segera mengarahkan tatapan menuding pada ibunya. "Kau lihat! Sikap anak kita jadi kurang terdidik karena dirimu tidak becus menjadi ibu!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Lalu kau ke mana saja selama ini tidak pernah memerhatikannya? Berselingkuh bersama wanita lain, hah?!"

Neji memutar bola mata, cepat-cepat keluar dan menutup pintu rumah. Mendengarkan kedua orang tuanya mengoceh hanya akan membuat kepalanya semakin berdenyut-denyut. Bahkan ia sendiri heran mengapa ia masih mampu bertahan di dalam rumah yang bagi sebagian orang mungkin bagaikan neraka.

Ia memulai langkah berniat menghampiri Porsche-nya yang terparkir di depan mansion. Tetapi ketika baru berjalan tiga langkah, ia segera berhenti berjalan karena merasa sudut matanya menangkap siluet seseorang yang tak asing. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang pundak, melihat adiknya, Hinata, tengah duduk tercenung di sofa teras. Wajah adiknya terlihat pucat, tubuhnya nyaris sekering kayu, salah satu tangannya mengepal seolah tengah menggenggam sesuatu, dan mata pucatnya seakan menerawang. Neji lupa kapan terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan adiknya, mengetahui ia lebih sering mengunci diri di dalam kamar. Tapi seingatnya, dulu adiknya tak sekurus dan sesuram seperti yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Dan sepertinya Hinata tidak menyadari keberadaannya, karena sedari tadi tatapan adiknya itu hanya terpaku pada lantai keramik. Neji berdeham, sontak membuat adiknya mendongak menghadapnya.

"Kenapa kau di luar?" tanya Neji, datar.

"Kau ingin keluar?" kata Hinata balik bertanya. Ia berdiri, melangkah menghampiri Neji.

"Aku bertanya, Hinata," desah Neji setengah mengerang. Ia sedikit kesal karena sejauh ini yang ia tahu adiknya bukanlah tipe gadis bebal. Tetapi sekarang adiknya bertingkah seolah-olah tak mengerti tatanan dalam bercakap-cakap.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Kakak," ucap Hinata cemberut. "Aku tidak perlu membicarakannya."

Neji memang bisa menebak jawabannya. Sama seperti dirinya; adiknya berada di luar karena tidak tahan dengan kegaduhan di dalam rumah.

"Yah," kata Neji akhirnya, tak terlalu antusias. "Saranku, kalau kau muak dengan keadaan di dalam, kau bisa pergi dari rumah. Rencananya aku juga berniat minggat beberapa hari lagi. Kau bisa mengikuti rencanaku, Dik. Tapi jangan mencuri start sebelum aku pergi lebih dulu."

Setelah berhenti berkata-kata dan mengatupkan mulutnya santai, Neji menyadari ekspresi di wajah Hinata berubah drastis. Ia bisa melihat mata adiknya membulat maksimum, mulut ternganga, dan kilat murka berkilau di bola mata lavendernya.

"Sebelum ini," kata Hinata serak, berusaha menahan getar pada bibirnya. "Aku selalu meyakini kau masih memiliki kepedulian seperti dulu." Satu tetes cairan bening bergulir dari pelupuk matanya. "Tapi ternyata aku salah," suaranya rendah dan nyaris teredam air mata. "Kau berniat pergi!" teriaknya tiba-tiba. "Kau berniat meninggalkanku, menelantarkanku, adikmu sendiri!" jeda sejenak karena isak. "Sekarang aku sadar, kau bahkan tidak lebih dari seorang kakak tak berguna yang bajingannya sudah kronis."

Sejenak Neji marah, napasnya memburu ketika adiknya menyebutnya bajingan. Ia bisa langsung mematahkan leher siapa saja yang berani menyebutnya bajingan. Tetapi... tidak dengan Hinata, adik satu-satunya yang sangat disayanginya. Dan bukannya menampar atau menjambak rambut panjang adiknya penuh geram, Neji malah berusaha mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke lengan Hinata, mencoba menenangkannya. Ketika ia baru meraihnya, Hinata secara mengejutkan melepas paksa cengkeramannya.

"Aku benci kau!" kata Hinata dengan terisak, dan berpaling dari hadapan Neji, berlari menembus kegelapan malam.

Neji menggerakkan kaki mengikuti instingnya, berniat mengejar Hinata. Tetapi baru satu langkah ia berjalan, dan mengingat-ingat kata demi kata yang diucapkan Hinata terakhir kali, saat itu juga titik-titik pikiran di dalam otaknya bagaikan diputarbalik.

Entah mengapa semua yang tergambar di dalam benaknya seolah membawanya pergi ke memori di masa lalu, di mana seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang tengah terbaring lemah di sebuah ranjang di dalam ruangan serba putih. Gadis itu menggenggam tangannya lembut. _"Aku benci kau!"_ suara lemah gadis itu di dalam benak Neji. _"Aku akan membencimu kalau kau terus terlarut dalam kesedihan setelah aku pergi. Berjanjilah padaku jangan menyiksa dirimu karena kepergianku, dan terus tataplah masa depan. Cukup simpan aku di dalam hatimu, Neji. Maka aku akan bahagia."_ lalu gadis itu tersenyum.

Neji tersentak, senyum muram gadis itu seketika menyeretnya kembali pada realitas di masa kini. Cepat-cepat ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, mengusap peluh di keninganya.

"Astaga. Maafkan aku, Tenten." Ia mendesah penuh penyesalan. "Aku telah mengingkari janjiku padamu."

Mengingat tiga bulan terakhir ini ia hanya menghabiskan waktu dalam rasa duka yang menjerumuskannya berbuat tindakan amoral, seperti; membolos sekolah, merokok, bahkan meminum-minuman keras. Neji memohon-mohon di dalam hati agar Tenten mau memaafkannya saat ini juga.

Entah mengapa, sesaat setelah kepergian tunangannya itu ia kehilangan kendali diri dan membiarkan kerasionalannya terbelenggu dalam kungkungan pelampiasan. Ia tak menyangka, karena saat ini juga ia bisa terlepas dari jeratan rasa bersalah karena kehilangan Tenten, karena tiga kata 'Aku benci kau' itu mengingatkan janjinya pada Tenten sebelum gadis itu meninggal, karena...

"Hinata!" ucap Neji setengah berteriak. Ia segera mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, mencari-cari sosok kurus gadis itu. Namun yang ada hanyalah gerbang besi yang setengah terbuka di kejauhan, seakan seseorang telah membukanya dan pergi tanpa bertanggung jawab untuk menutupnya.

Neji dirundung rasa bingung. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, dan adiknya kabur ke kegelapan malam sendirian. Untuk memastikan, Neji melihat sekilas jam di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul sebelas tepat. Tidak diragukan lagi ini akan menjadi pencarian yang sulit dan menggelisahkan baginya. Ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan pada Hinata, ia ingin meminta maaf pada adiknya itu dan berjanji akan membenahi diri. Semoga kesempatan itu masih ada. Semoga.

...

_Gadis yang malang_. Hinata yakin itu penggambaran yang tepat untuk dirinya saat ini. Dengan hanya mengenakan baju dan celana tidur yang berbahan panjang licin namun tipis, dan tanpa alas kaki, ia menapaki jalanan aspal yang dingin selangkah demi selangkah. Air mata tak henti-hentinya bergulir dari kedua sudut matanya, isakan tertahan terus bergema dari pertengahan bibirnya, dan dinginnya angin malam nyaris membuat tubuhnya limbung.

Ia merasa tak ada yang lebih berharga saat ini selain pergi menjauh dari kehidupan dunia. Ia tidak tahan hidup dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang tak mengertinya, ia tidak tahan sendirian. Seandainya hipokalemia-nya tak mampu bertahan di satu detik berikut setelah ini, seandainya malaikat pencabut nyawa ada di sampingnya saat ini, ia ingin mati!

Ia berpikir lebih baik mati, daripada hidup tetapi tidak merasakan kebahagiaan. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, ia memang tidak pernah tahu seperti apa rasanya bahagia. Ia ingin merasakan kebahagiaan, dan mungkin cara mendapatkan kebahagian itu adalah dengan mengakhiri kehidupan suramnya yang sekarang dan berharap di kehidupan berikutnya ia terlahir sebagai gadis bahagia. Ia tidak mau muluk-muluk, hanya dengan hidup di sebuah rumah kecil sederhana dengan keluarga harmonis... itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya bahagia. Ia lebih memilih itu, daripada hidup sebagai gadis kaya raya namun ditempatkan satu atap dengan kedua orang tua egois yang hobi bertengkar dan kakak laki-laki yang pantas disebut raja tega.

_Nanti,_ pikirnya. Ya, tekadnya sudah bulat, ada banyak pilihan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Ada alternatif seperti melompat dari gedung tinggi, terjun ke sungai dari atas jembatan, atau menabrakkan diri ke jalanan padat. Ia tidak akan menyesalinya, toh kalaupun tidak mati sekarang tujuh hari mendatang hidupnya juga akan berakhir.

Persetan dengan kematian yang tenang! Yang membuatnya tenang saat ini adalah kematian yang cepat.

_Tapi, nanti,_ lagi-lagi benaknya memperingatkan. Hal yang diinginkannya saat ini adalah menumpahkan segala kekesalannya kepada seseorang yang sudah mati, seseorang yang telah membuat kepribadian kakaknya berubah menjadi tak keruan. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan karena Tenten, mantan tunangan kakaknya yang sudah meninggal. Rasanya Hinata ingin sekali mencekik leher gadis itu dan menudingnya; 'Ini semua salah kau!'. Berhubung Tenten sudah mati, Hinata berniat menyelesaikan urusannya lebih dulu di makam gadis itu dan berbuat apa pun yang dapat memuaskan hasrat kekesalannya, walaupun berbuat hal-hal di luar kewarasannya.

Ia tidak peduli menempuh jarak kilometer, ia terus berjalan dengan tangan terkepal menuju sudut kota, tempat pemakaman umun berada. Walaupun ia sangat meragukan penampilannya, ia tetap tak peduli. Hingga ia tiba di lingkungan yang sepi, dengan jalanan yang minim kendaraan, ia berhenti tepat di depan sebuah gerbang besi besar. Di sepanjang sisi gerbang itu berdiri tembok tebal yang dihiasi besi-besi lancip dan membentuk pagar. Hinata bisa melihat suasana mencekat dari balik gerbang, di mana ribuan batu nisan berjejer dan tanah-tanah menggunduk.

Ia tidak merasakan ngeri sedikitpun meski sadar ini sudah larut malam. Dengan tekad berani ia mendorong gerbang, yang, memang tak pernah terkunci karena selalu terbuka untuk umum. Ia menginjakkan kaki di tanah lempung itu, menunduk memerhatikan kakinya sejenak, mendongak, dan terkejut ketika melihat sosok seseorang dengan tubuh tertutup mantel serta kepala tertutup tudung mantel tengah berjongkok menghadap salah satu makam—tepat di sebelah makam Tenten.

Hinata tahu jantungnya berdegup kencang, tetapi rasa takut tetap tak mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghampiri makam Tenten. Ia berjalan perlahan, hingga melewati seseorang bermantel itu dan kini telah berdiri tepat di hadapan makam Tenten.

"Tenten!" teriak Hinata di tengah keheningan makam, sedikit membentak. "Bangun kau, sialan!" Ia berlutut di hadapan gundukan makam dan mencengkeram tanah dengan kedua tangannya, meremas geram. "Jangan hanya diam! Hadapi aku!" Cairan bening kembali menghiasi wajah pucatnya. "Kakakku berubah, dan itu semua karena kau!"

Hinata mulai tidak menyadari kalau akal sehatnya perlahan meninggalkan benaknya. Itu terbukti ketika kedua tangannya kini kembali mencengkeram tanah kuburan Tenten dan perlahan mulai menggali tanah dengan buku-buku jarinya. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah bertemu Tenten dan berniat mencekiknya, membuat gadis itu mati untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Aku benci dirimu!" Ia mengacak-acak tanah, semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya yang menggali tanah. "Aku benci, aku benci, aku benci—"

"Hentikan!" suara seseorang yang tampak familier di telinganya.

Hinata tidak berhenti, ia tetap melanjutkan aktivitas mengacak-acak tanah kuburan. Hingga kedua tangan seseorang tiba-tiba mencengkeram sisi tubuhnya, menyeretnya menjauhi makam Tenten, ia memberontak.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Hinata, masih memberontak di dalam dekapan seseorang misterius itu.

"Tidak akan," ucap laki-laki itu. Suaranya tegas dan dingin. "Tidak akan jika kau masih bertingkah seperti orang gila."

Hinata bergeming. Ia mengenali suara itu, suara itu jelas milik laki-laki arogan yang biasa duduk di belakang bangkunya di kelasnya, ia yakin. Ia memberanikan diri dengan mendongak, dan mata lavendernya sontak bertabrakan langsung dengan mata onyx di bawah tudung mantel itu. Hinata terkesiap, lalu membuka mulutnya, "Kau!"

"Ya, aku," kata laki-laki itu datar, namun tatapan matanya menampakkan kilat sinis. "Aku, yang satu-satunya manusia paling waras di sini. Dan kau, dasar gadis eksentrik yang berisik!"

Hinata berani bersumpah, selama beberapa detik yang lalu ia sempat terbuai oleh mata onyx itu, terpesona pada wajah tampan laki-laki itu. Namun ketika laki-laki itu menyebutkan kata 'eksentrik', dan karena kata itu ditujukan padanya... seketika rasa terpesona itu buyar menjadi emosi yang kembali membuncah.

Ia meyakini dirinya bukan gadis eksentrik—aneh, ia normal, hanya saja pendiam. Malah ia berpikir laki-laki itu, yang diketahuinya sebagai Uchiha Sasuke, adalah laki-laki paling eksentrik yang pernah ditemuinya. Laki-laki mana yang tidak akan dikatakan eksentrik jika selalu memasang tampang arogan dan sinis ketika seseorang berpenampilan ramah mencoba mengajaknya bercakap-cakap. Jelas Sasuke salah satu yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai seseorang yang eksentrik, setidaknya begitu penilaian Hinata bila memerhatikan Sasuke ketika di kelas.

Hinata kembali memberontak, mencoba menarik keluar tubuhnya dari dalam dekapan Sasuke, tetapi yang dirasakannya malah cengkeraman tangan Sasuke semakin mengerat di lengannya. "Lepaskan aku, Sasuke!" jerit Hinata, nyaris putus asa. "Kumohon..."

"Tidak akan kulepaskan jika kau kembali mengacak-acak kuburan orang."

"Tidak akan," Hinata tersenyum miring di tengah tangisannya, tak peduli walaupun penampilannya kini nyaris seperti orang sinting. "Tidak akan kuhentikan mengacak-acak kuburannya sebelum ia bangkit dari dalam tanah!"

"Kau benar-benar sinting!" lalu Sasuke mengumpat kesal selama beberapa saat, dan kini menarik tubuh Hinata agar mengikutinya berdiri, berusaha menyeret gadis itu keluar pemakaman.

Hinata, tentu saja, masih memberontak. Ia menumpukan semua kekuatan yang ia punya ke lengannya yang kini masih digenggam erat tangan Sasuke, berusaha menariknya. Tetapi semua usahanya seperti sia-sia, ia benar-benar nyaris putus asa ketika mengetahui cengkeraman tangan Sasuke jauh lebih kuat dari tenaganya. Akhirnya satu-satunya ide yang terlintas di pikirannya adalah menggigit tangan Sasuke.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Hinata mengarahkan wajahnya ke punggung tangan Sasuke. Namun baru saja ia membuka mulutnya, tiba-tiba saja rasa lemas menjalari setiap titik-titik sel di tubuhnya.

Seketika Hinata menyunggingkan kedua sudut bibirnya, berusaha tersenyum. Ia meyakini rasa lemas di tubuhnya adalah pertanda bahwa kematian akan menghampiri dirinya, bahwa hipokalemia-nya tak akan mampu bertahan hingga beberapa detik lagi. Ia memasrahkan tubuhnya di saat kedua matanya perlahan menutup.

_Tenten,_ pikirnya. _Lihat saja, akan kuselesaikan urusan kita di neraka._

Dan kesadaran akhirnya meninggalkan dirinya sepenuhnya. Namun, sialnya, tanpa diduga-duganya; ia hanya pingsan.

...

Malam jum'at adalah malam bagi Uchiha Sasuke untuk melaksanakan ritual. Ritual keluarga, di mana ia berziarah ke makam ibunya. Biasanya ia ditemani kakaknya, Itachi. Namun karena kakaknya beralasan ada kegiatan di universitas yang mengharuskannya pulang larut malam, Sasuke terpaksa berziarah sendirian.

Sasuke baru saja melantunkan doa untuk mendiang ibunya di dalam hati ketika, tiba-tiba saja, seorang gadis berambut panjang mengenakan baju tidur melintas di sampingnya. Ia hanya mengabaikan ketika suara langkah gadis itu terdengar di telinganya, bahkan ketika gadis itu berhenti di sebuah makam di samping makam ibunya.

Hingga di saat gadis itu berteriak, Sasuke mencoba untuk menahan diri agar tidak membelalakkan matanya. Ia yakin itu suara Hinata Hyuuga, teman sekelasnya di sekolah.

Sasuke selalu menganggap Hinata sebagai gadis yang eksentrik, namun menarik. Tak ada orang yang paling pendiam di kelasnya kecuali Hinata. Gadis itu selalu menundukkan kepala ketika melintasi pintu kelas memasuki ruangan. Dan ketika berada di dalam ruangan kelas, gadis itu hanya diam layaknya manekin hidup. Tetapi Sasuke tahu, Hinata terkadang tidak dapat menahan ketertarikannya ketika guru di depan kelas menjelaskan apa pun yang berkaitan dengan parlemen dan politik. Sasuke menyadari, yang membuat Hinata semakin menarik adalah jiwa gadis itu sangat diplomatis. Setidaknya, Hinata bahkan jauh lebih baik dari gadis-gadis lain yang biasa mengejar-ngejar dan meneriaki namanya.

Sekarang gadis itu berada di dalam dekapannya, pingsan. Sasuke tidak menginginkan hal apa pun yang baginya merepotkan, tetapi ia masih memiliki nurani untuk tidak meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di tengah-tengah pemakaman. Melihat betapa brutalnya tindakan Hinata tadi, Sasuke sempat berspekulasi gadis itu sinting. Sayangnya yang selama ini Sasuke tahu gadis itu tidak sinting, ia meyakini kalau gadis itu mungkin hanya dalam masalah berat.

Masalah utamanya adalah Sasuke tidak mengetahui di mana alamat rumah Hinata. Jadi, pilihan satu-satunya adalah membawa gadis itu ke rumahnya. Ia mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke punggung dan belakang lutut Hinata, membopongnya. Selama melangkahkan kakinya mengarungi jalanan, Sasuke mencibir benaknya sendiri; _Semua ini terasa melodramatis, aku tidak pernah menyangka akan berada sedekat ini dengan Hinata Hyuuga si gadis aneh. Nanti, siapa yang akan menggantikan baju gadis ini?_

Mengetahui tubuh Hinata penuh dengan noda tanah, mengetahui ia hanya tinggal berdua bersama kakaknya, Sasuke terus berpikir dan berpikir.

...

Balasan review;

hiru nesaan; ane belum nentuin bakal berakhir sad ending atau enggak, tapi pengennya sih bahagia. Thanks reviewnya :D

napas; ane berharapnya enggak sampe berbelas-belas sih, mungkin 9 atau 10? Liat aja ntar. Thanks reviewnya^^

Aihi K; Hipokalemia itu penyakit kekurangan kalium, yang bisa berdampak menimbulkan penyakit-penyakit lainnya seperti jantung. Yep, chap kemaren baru prolog. Thanks reviewnya :D

A/N; sorry kalau fic ini rada aneh, soalnya ane masih newbie di fandom Naruto. RnR?


End file.
